Autumn: Aku, Kau & Impian Yang Terhenti
by NibMiao
Summary: "Aku" iaitu Hitomi Yuki watak utama dalam kisah Autumn: Aku, Kau & Impian Yang Terhenti. Yuki menyukai Ouma Reon namun, ada janji yang harus ditunaikan terhadap Tashimato Miya. Dan siapakah Houda Kiyoshi? Drama, percintaan, konflik dan aksi tragedi membuatkan Yuki memaksakan diri untuk menghadapi pelbagai cabaran sehingga Musim Luruh tiba.
1. Prolog: Permulaan

\--

 **Ia** cuma satu hari untuk berasa jatuh cinta. Satu hari untuk berasa ingin memilik. tapi semua itu tak terungkap dari bibirku sendiri. Mungkin juga kerana pahit dalam percintaan yang lepas membuat **aku** sukar untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta lagi.

Saat itu **aku** mengenali dia dari jarak jauh. Bahkan mata **aku** bersinar-sinar ketika memandang satu tubuh yang berdiri di bawah pokok sakura ketika bunga bunganya menghujani dia, lelaki yang berdiri umpama malaikat yang baru saja turun dari langit.

Lamunan **aku** terhenti saat suatu suara sahabatku memanggil dari sisi pagar sekolah. Ya. **aku** cuma perempuan remaja sekolah tinggi yang bercita cita untuk menjadi seorang pemain permainan2 mobile dan pc yang profesional malahan seorang "streamer".

Memandangkan **aku** menyertai sebuah kelab esport di sekolah **aku** , **aku** juga telah banyak turut serta dalam pertandingan yang dianjurkan. Ini menaikkan nama **aku** sebagai seorang penghibur di kaca mata telefon pintar.

 _(lol lawak pulak aku rasa part ni_ ) .

Ahh. muka perempuan tu lagi. **aku** rasa annoying. Ya lah, hari hari nak melekat dengan **aku**. Sampai orang lain fikir kami lesbian. Astaga.

 **Aku** buat buat muka gembira saja depan dia. tapi dalam hati . sungguh! rasa annoying tapi itulah sahabat **aku**. Cantik, lawa, dan memang mempunyai bakat dalam semua bidang. Lagi lagi dia seorang perenang di sekolah **aku**.

Memang tak dapat dinafikan kalau ramai lelaki yang menginginkan dia sebagai seorang kekasih. dan beginilah keadaanya. setiap hari loker dia berbunga bunga dengan _surat syinta_.

 **Aku** pula?

Habuk saja yang ada. Tapi sahabat **aku** ini, depan orang dia memang baik, pandai _control_ ayu pulak tu. tapi bila belakang sekolah, semua surat tu dia bakar dengan gelak tawa yang jahat. memang menakutkan! Garang dan ganas mcm singa pun ada.

( _melawak jer_ ) .

Tap tap tap! Mata **aku** terbeliak. **aku** curi curi jeling ke sebelah kanan aku.

 **OMG**!!

aku mula rasa berdebar debar. Sungguh!

Jantung **aku** berdegup kencang! Saat itu, Reon, pelajar lelaki yang sama kelas dengan **aku** berdiri tidak jauh dari aku.

Dia perasan!

 **AKU** cepat cepat alihkan pandangan dan pura pura bergegas untuk ke kelas. **Aku** lupa nak perkenalkan diri.

 **Aku** merupakan pelajar perempuan yang sangat lembab dalam mana mana mata pelajaran kecuali seni. Yup. **aku** suka melukis. Hobi **aku** suka melukis selain dpd mengisi masa di depan komputer. **Aku** juga jenis selengkeh. Dan jangan hairan kalau pelajar perempuan lain menggunakan skirt tapi **aku** tiap tiap hari guna seluar sukan dan baju sekolah.

Kadang kadang **aku** dibuli oleh pelajar lain hinggakan pernah suatu hari itu, **aku** hilang cermin mata di dalam kelas. Lalu **aku** ajak sahabat **aku** , Miya , malam malam ke sekolah semata mata untuk cari cermin mata **aku** yang hilang. Hinggakan kami _histeria_ menjerit apabila pakcik guard datang senyap tiba tiba dari belakang ketika kami mencari cermin mata **aku**.

 **Ahh**. Sadis sungguh keadaannya.

Waktu rehat. Seperti biasa **aku** bawa bekalan tengah hari dari rumah. begitu juga Miya. kami akan makan sama sama di luar atas bangunan sekolah. Sambil berbual bual mengenai keadaan di dalam kelas.

Oh ya. Miya di kelas A. Ya lah kan. dia kan pelajar bijak di sekolah ini juga.

Tiba tiba Miya bertanya mengenai Reon. **Aku** terkejut tapi **aku** cuba untuk tidak menampakkan mimik muka **aku** yang mula rasa tertanya tanya. **Aku** tak tahu pula bahawa Miya ada perasaan terhadap Reon. Yup. Memang Reon pelajar lelaki yang ada rupa. Kalau difikirkan balik, mereka berdua macam secocok kalau bersama.

 **Afuh afuhh~~**

 **aku** tak boleh fikir macam tu! **Aku** larikan muka menghadap Miya. Miya kelihatan gembira lain macam hari ini. Seolah olah ada sesuatu yang buat dia terpukau. Mungkin disebabkan surat surat _syinta_ yang dia terima. Mana lah tahu, di antara surat cinta tersebut, kena dengan lelaki idaman dia.

Namun, waktu itu ;

"Yuki, boleh tak kau kenalkan aku dengan Reon? Kau kan sama kelas dengan dia..."

Aku terbeliak. Dan dan agak terkejut dengan apa yang Miya katakan pada aku.

Tidak mungkin!

 ** _IMPOSSIBLE!!_**

 **Aku** langsung tak kenal Reon! Nak dekat dengan dia atau bercakap dengan dia pun **aku** malu! Apatah lagi nak buat apa yang si Miya ni suruh.

 _"No no no_! aku tak boleh buat! Kau suruhlah orang lain buat" sambil aturkan cermin mata **aku**.

"Alaa... Yukiiii... kau kan sahabat baik aku. aku yakin... kau bolehh... _pleaseeeee for me_?"

 **Aku** diam. Memandang ke langit. Dengan keluhan yang kecil. Cuaca hari ini agak redup. tapi memikirkan apa yang Miya katakan, perasaan **aku** sikit sikit mula berbunga.

Ya!

Inilah masanya untuk **aku** dekat dan lebih mengenali Reon! Ya!! **Aku** pasti boleh buat!!

" _Okay okay... I'll do it for you_. Tapi mcm mana? Tengok ar aku ni... dah la selekeh.. mana la dia nak jadi kawan aku ke apa"

Miya memandang **aku** dari atas ke bawah. dengan gelak yang kecil.

 _"Nevermind about that._ Aku akan tolong kau. Jangan risau!" _wink wink._

 **Aku** jadi tertanya tanya.

Tolong apa?

Sandwich yang berbaki sejak dari tadi, **aku** habiskan sambil berfikir banyak benda dalam otak kepala **aku**.


	2. Part 1 - i : Can I Be Your Friend?

**_Cahaya_** senja menutup suasana yang sunyi. Riuh rendah pelajar pelajar sekolah tinggi kedengaran sayup sayup dari kejauhan. Ada taman permainan yang kelihatan lengang. Jalan raya pula kosong. Langsung tak ada orang. Kalau ada pun, pakcik tua yang berbasikal hantar surat khabar. Atau abang posmen yang sibuk hantar surat dari rumah ke rumah.

 **Aku** membuka _loker_ untuk menukar kasut. Rambut disisip ke sisi telinga. payah juga nak ikat tali kasut bila guna seluar macam ni. tapi itulah **aku**.

Walaupun merungut dengan diri sendiri, **aku** tetap cuba sayangkan diri sendiri. Sebab inilah **aku**. Bukan siapa siapa. Dua orang pelajar perempuan melintas melepasi **aku**. **aku** cuma mampu tersenyum pada mereka.. _Ah_.

Budak junior . Rajin betul dorang berlatih petang petang macam ni. **Aku** pula tengah sibuk bersiap untuk balik rumah. Eh sekejap. **aku** lupa sesuatu!

Ya. Reon!! Kenapa petang ni **aku** tak nampak batang hidung dia eh?

Selesai kemaskan tali kasut, **aku** berlari lari anak ayam keluar dari bangunan sekolah. Ke sana ke mari aku cari kelibat Reon tapi tak jumpa jumpa. Akhirnya aku penat. Hah! **Aku** terjumpa mesin ajaib yang memberi **aku** harapan! Harapan untuk hilangkan haus tekak **aku** ler.

 **Aku** duduk di bangku panjang.

 _Cluck! Sluuurrpp! Ahhh~~_

Syukur...lega rasa. aku belek belek air tin Pepsi tersebut dengan senyuman yang kecil. **Aku** aturkan cermin mata yang mula jatuh ke depan. Beg dibahu pula **aku** cuba kemaskan balik. Memandang ke langit. Berbisik sesuatu. Angin petang tu nyaman. Sangat nyaman. lagi lagi waktu senja begini.

Malah kalau perhatikan betul betul di langit, awan seolah olah diwarnakan dengan begitu kemas dan cantik. Sangat teliti.

Sangat mengujakan.

Tiba tiba mata **aku** beralih ke sebelah kanan **aku**. Tangan yang asyik membelek air tin Pepsi tadi terhenti. **Aku** rasa kaku. Mata **aku** langsung tak berkelip.

Ya... itu... itu Reon.

Reon yang perasan dirinya dilihat, mula menjeling ke arah **aku**. **Aku** terkesima dengan pandangan wajah dia. **_OMG_**! Kenapa la dia _cumil_ sangat?

 **Aku** tampar muka **aku** pelan pelan mcm tak percaya dia pandang **aku**. Eh. **aku** dah macam gila bayang. Reon mula angkat kening dia.

 ** _Tanda_** tertanya tanya. Langkahnya yang bergerak mengikut irama lagu yang didengari menggunakan earphone turut berhenti. Dia datang.. ** _Omg!_** Dia... Dia datang ke arah aku! Apa aku nak buat nii?! **Aku** segera bangun!

 _Tungg!_

"AH!! YA TUHAN! Baju sekolah aku!"

Padan muka. Sebab gelabah, baju sekolah **aku** basah dengan air pepsi. Reon datang segera.

"Awak okay ke?" sambil hulurkan perca kecilnya.

"ya...ya saya okay. Hahahaha! Te...Terima kasih "

perca yang dia hulurkan, **aku** sambut cepat cepat.

"Ish. macam mana boleh basah pulak mcm ni. habislah **aku** balik rumah nanti " rungut **aku** sorang sorang.

Reon tersenyum memandang gelagat **aku** sampai **aku** tersipu sipu malu.

"Awak tengah dalam perjalanan balik rumah ke? " Reon bertanya.

"Haah, ye. Tapi tadi...er.. Ha.. saya haus.. hahaha. sebab tu saya beli air. tapi bila tengok awak..eh bukan. Maksud saya, bila tengok jam kat tangan ni mcm dah lewat , saya nak cepat cepat balik rumah lah jadinya. ahahaha... "

Reon tergelak kecil.

"Ye ke?. tapi mana jam tangan awak?"

"Niiii..." **aku** tunjuk tangan **aku** penuh la confiden.

EHHHH!! **Aku** jadi malu beb! Sebab ape? Mana ada jam tangan kat tangan **aku**!

"Awak nak balik rumah sama sama dengan saya? Saya boleh temankan.. kalau awak sudi."

 _PELUANG_!!! Mata **aku** bersinar sinar lagi! Semestinya Reon! Semestinya...!

 **Aku** angguk angguk tanda setuju.


	3. Part 1 - ii

**_Sunyi_**.

Eh jap. Bunyi basikal je yang mampu memecahkan suasana ketika ini. Ya ketika **aku** dan Reon sama sama balik dari sekolah.

 ** _Sebenarnya_** , setiap hari Reon ke sekolah dengan basikal dia. Basikal dia yang memang boleh tahan. Mungkin dia ni suka berbasikal awal awal pagi atau waktu petang. Patutlah badan pun nampak mantopp jer. Cun gitu. Pipi **aku** mula memerah. Apa lah aku ni. Masih merungut dengan baju sekolah **aku** yang kotor.

"Hey Reon! Baik baik balik bro!" jerit kawan kawan lelakinya yang berbasikal sama sama balik dari sekolah. mungkin dari kelas lain kot.

Reon cuma bagi tanda isyarat jer dan senyum. **Aku** rasa tiba tiba tak selesa. dan mula perlahan lahan berjalan. Reon yang perasan **aku** tiba tiba macam mengundur, memandang aku ke belakang.

"Awak okay ke?"

 **aku** anggukkan kepala.

"Tak perlulah awak nak jalan jauh dekat belakang saya pulak. rasa pelik macam kalau saya heret basikal ni, tapi tak ada orang pulak dekat sebelah"

 **aku** cepatkan langkah.

"er..ma..maaf " **aku** cuma mampu tundukkan muka dengan perasaan yang masih rasa malu.

 _Ting ting ting ting tinggg_!

Bunyi kereta api dari jauh bersama angin sepoi sepoi petang itu menghentikan lamunan **aku**. **Aku** menoleh pandangan ke sekeliling aku. Ya. **Aku** tak bermimpi. Memang Reon di depan **aku**. Rambut disisip lagi di belakang telinga.

"Reon.."

"Hitomi-san.."

 ** _Senyap_**. mata **aku** mula berkelip kelip lalu aku larikan anak mata ke tempat lain dpd bertemu dengan anak matanya yang cantik membiru itu.

"Ma...macam mana awak tau nama saya?"

" Bukankah kita sama kelas? Hahaha. Ya? Awak nak cakap apa tadi?"

" A...awak cakap dulu.." Reon menggaru ngaru belakang kepalanya lalu menyembunyikan tangan kirinya ke dalam seluk seluar.

"Okay. aku cakap dulu."

 **Aku** memandang wajahnya. Menanti apa yang dia hendak sampaikan. Memang _kaw kaw_ degupan jantung aku saat ni. Macam nak meletop kebabom rasa!!

" Awak balik guna train kan dari sini? Esok kita pergi sekolah sama sama nak? Saya janji saya akan sampai awal" Kata Reon dengan muka yang ceria.

 **Aku** terkejut. Betul ke ni? Mcm tak percaya je kalau Reon ajak **aku** ke sekolah sama sama esok hari!

Alahai rasa macam tak percaya! Macam kacang jer eh...!

 **Aku** tundukkan kepala, senbunyikan wajah gembira aku dengan senyuman kecil. Teringatkan janji .

" Okay... baiklah.!" **Aku** memberinya senyuman yang tak dapat aku gambarkan dengan perasaan **aku** sendiri.

Setelah itu...

Reon dengan segera membonceng basikalnya lalu melambai kepada **aku** dengan muka yang gembira.

 **Aku** turut melambai. Tiba tiba...

" Reonnn!!!! "

Reon berhenti dan memandang aku ke belakang. Bunyi _train_ kereta api membuatkan **aku** menjerit ke arahnya.

"Saya ada permintaannnn!... Boleh tak... boleh tak saya jadi kawan kepada awakkk?! " jerit **aku** sepenuh hati dengan badan yang agak menunduk sambil mata terpejam. Beg yang **aku** bimbit, kemas kemas **aku** pegangkan.

" Hitomi-san!" Aku memandang ke arahnya..

" Nak jadi kawan pun perlu ke minta dengan formal macam tu...?!" Reon tergelak. mungkin kelakar tengok **aku**.

Lalu dia meneruskan perjalanannya dengan lambaian yang istimewa.

Ya. Lambaian yang melambangkan bahawa **Aku** , merupakan kawan kepadanya.

 **Aku** gembira dalam perjalanan balik itu. Akhirnya impian aku untuk dekat dengan Reon terlaksana! Bukan setakat nak kenal dia dengan lebih rapat! Dapat jadi kawan dia pulak itu. _Kehkehkeh_.

Catatan!

 **Aku** menulis apa yang terjadi pada hari ini dalam buku catatan memori **aku**. Boleh juga sebagai rujukan or kenangan aku bila dah masuk _Universiti_. _Hohoho_!

Tapi yang pasti, **aku** kena tunaikan permintaan Miya. Sebab dengan cara ini juga.. **Aku** boleh kenalkan Reon pd Miya. Ah , tak apa lah. Janji **aku** dapat dekat dan jadi kawan kepadanya.


	4. Part 2 - i : Mengikut Rancangan

**_Kringg !! kriinggg! Kriinggg!!_**

Bunyi jam yang tak berhenti henti dari tadi membuatkan aku terjaga.

"Ah... bising laahhhh... !" dengan keadaan yang masih mamai, aku cuba capaikan tangan dekat jam di atas meja sebelah katil gebu gebu aku ni. Rasa nak campak p dinding!

Bunyi pintu bilik di buka. Tap tap tap!

Haa.. memang kenal sangat bunyi tapak kaki tu. Mesti Mama yang masuk bilik aku.

 ** _3 , 2 , 1 ._**.. langsir dan tingkap bilik aku dibuka. **_SEJUK WEHHH_**!

"Yuki-chi, bangun... dah pagi ni. Cepat cepat bangun! Mama dah siapkan sarapan pagi." sambil tepuk tepuk belakang aku. Aku selimutkan diri sebab sejuklah katakan.

Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, aku cuba mencari phone aku di bawah bantal tidur aku. Lock dibuka. dengan mata yang berat berat ni, aku perhatikan jam.

Terbeliak. _ALAMAK_!! Dah lewatt!

Dengan serta merta aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, capai tuala dan terus ke bilik mandi. Mama pula tercenggang dan berklip klip mata memandang aku. Kemudian, menggeleng kepala.

Aku lupa sesuatu.

Mmmuahh! satu kucupan dekat pipi mama. " _Good morning_ , Mama!" sambil tersenyum.

Di meja makan...

"Mama.. mana kakak? Lambatnya..." adik perempuan aku bertanya.

"Memang kakak selalu lambat. Hari hari lambat bangun. Macam kera je abang tengok. Atau mungkin lebih bagus kalau kita umpamakan macam er... Koala! Haa!"

adik perempuan aku tergelak sambil bersarapan dengan _sandwich_ yang mama sediakan pagi itu.

Aku dari belakang dengan muka yang masam mendengar ejekan adik lelaki aku, Hitomi Saburo, duduk di sebelahnya.

Senyap.

Ah... malas nak bersuara pagi pagi ni. Simpan tenaga untuk berjumpa dengan Reon nanti.

"Oi Kakak... biasanya pagi pagi mcam ni bising dengan bebelan. Apsal pagi ni senyap je? Mesti kerja sekolah tak siap ni."

"Apa kene mengene dengan kerja sekolah aku pulak. Saburo nii..." rungut aku dalam hati.

"Suka hati kakak lah. Sibuk jer"

lepas habis kunyah _sandwich_ dan minum susu, aku bangun cepat cepat lalu capai beg aku .

"Saburo, cepat.. kalau tak, Kakak pergi dulu." sambil mengikat tali kasut aku.

"Tak apa lah akak. akak pergi dulu. Saya dengan Hiyori saja.."

"Okay...! Saya pergi dulu..." dengan tangan yang melambai lambai ke arah mereka.

Hari ni, aku kena bersemangat...!

 ** _VROOOOMMMM!!!_**

Dah mcm _kereta lumba F1_ aku lari pecut menuju ke stesen kereta api.

 ** _10 minit saja lagii !! Sempat ke nii?!_**

Tercunggap cunggap aku berlari . Air peluh di dahi aku lapkan dengan perca yang memang sedia ada di dalam beg aku.

Kejap. Perca? Aku belek belek perca yang ada di tangan aku.

HAAH lahh! Ni perca Reon semalam. Kereta api dah sampai, dengan langkah kaki kanan, aku masuk ke dalam perut kereta api tersebut.

"Alamak, aku dah terguna balik.." Muka aku mula menunjukkan rasa bimbang. Ye la. malam semalam aku dah cuci dah. Apsal pulak aku terguna balik hari ni. Keluh aku dalam hati.

15 minit saja. Ya... cuma lima belas minit saja untuk sampai ke stesen seterusnya. Dan...

Dari jauh aku nampak kelibat Reon yang sedang menunggu di tempat perhentian kereta api. Angin yang mengusap rambut depannya dengan mata dia yang terpejam membuatkan dia nampak sangat _saaangattt comelll...!! Aaaaaa..._

Aku tak tahu lah. Apsal lelaki bernama Reon tu comel _giler_. Mungkin orang lain tak nampak kot. tapi bagi aku dia comel. Kacak tu..boleh la.. tapi bagi aku diaaa saaangattt comel.

Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan **_Houda Kiyoshi,_** Kiyoshi ramai _girlfriends_. Tak best.. Alah, mamat _playboy_ tu. Siapa lah yang tak kenal dekat sekolah. Popular dengan rupa dia yang hensem jer tapi pelajaran ke laut. macam aku jugak. **_Teehee_**.

Tangan yang berasa sejuk, aku gosok gosokkan. Walaupun _Musim Bunga_ dah dekat, tapi rasa sejuk tu memang masih lagi terasa. _Skaf_ merah di leher aku, aku atur kemas kemas. Sekali sekala aku tiupkan telapak tangan aku.

Bunyi kereta api membuatkan Reon terjaga. Lalu memandang ke arah kereta api yang aku sedang duduki sekarang. Dia berdiri, mengaturkan keadaannya yang mungkin terlelap ketika menunggu aku. Eh dia tak bawa basikal ke hari ni??

Aku keluar dari perut kereta api itu dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Hey, Selamat pagi gadis bercermin mata!" Kata Reon dengan muka yang ceria. Aku lirikkan mata ke kiri kanan sambil membalas ucapannya.

"Jom...!"

Dalam perjalanan itu, kami berdua tak banyak cakap pun. masing masing sibuk dengan fikiran sendiri.

Aku cuba beranikan diri untuk bercakap dengannya.

"Reon...kun.." Ops.

Reon memandang ke arah aku di sebelahnya.

"Apa... ? kun?" Reon tergelak.

"Tak pernah lagi orang panggil saya dengan nama mcm tu..."

"Oh ..ye ke? Saya tak tahu pulak. Maaf"

" Tak apa... ha... kenapa tadi?" Reon bertanya.

"Bu..bukan. saya selalu tengok awak macam suka dengar lagu. siap bawa _headphone_ ke sekolah setiap hari."

Aku curi curi memandangkan padanya.

Reon membalas " Oh.. _headphone_ ni ke? Haah.. sebab aku suka dengar lagu. Lagi lagi lagu **_Aimer_**... dan se ..."

" _Aimer_?! Wahh... saya tak sangka awak juga suka dengar lagu dia? Awak tahu Reon, _Aimer_ ialah penyanyi kegemaran saya...!" Kata aku padanya dengan perasaan yang teruja.

Reon yang tak sempat untuk sambung ayat dia tersenyum memandang wajah aku yang tiba tiba nampak _excited_. Mungkin gembira sebab dapat tahu ada orang yang sekepala dengan dia.

Hmm.. mungkin jer tu.


	5. Sambungan Part 2 - i

**Perjalanan**

ke sekolah itu penuh dengan macam macam kisah. Sampaikan aku tidak sedar di sekeliling aku, ada mata mata yang memerhati dengan tajam. Mungkin juga tidak suka aku dekat dengan Reon.

Tiba tiba...

"kyaaa! Kiyoshi kunn!... " entah pape lah bunyi jeritan para pelajar perempuan yang bak kata orang _asam keping koyak_ bila pandang manusia _meletop_ macam tu. _Haishh..._

Kiyoshi keluar dari kereta dari tempat belakang. Rambut tepinya ditarik ke belakang lalu _kolar_ bajunya diangkat sedikit. Nak muntah tengok. Menyampah pun ade. Tiba tiba Kiyoshi memandang ke arah kami berdua. Pandangan yang sinis.

Reon buat buat tak kisah.

Masuk saja ke dalam perkarangan sekolah, Miya dari tadi yang menunggu menjerit memanggil nama aku.

"Reon.. maaf ye.. saya kena pergi dulu! Terima kasih untuk hari pagi ini...!" aku melambainya dengan senyuman yang serba salah.

 **Miya** yang dari tadi dengan muka bercahaya, memandang aku.

"Wahhh waahhhh! Aku tak sangka! Belum _start_ pape dah, kau sudah mulakan langkah pertama!"

" Ahahaha? Kelmarin aku cari dia.. teringat dengan kau.. jadi aku cubalah semampu boleh. "

Miya menunjukkan _Thumb up_ kat aku.

Kemudian dia muka cakap berbisik.

" _Stop stop_...apsal nak bisik bisik ni? Bukan orang lain dengar pun.. adoi Miya..." Rambut pendek yang buat aku rimas, aku ikatkan.

"Hehehe. sorry... Hah! Waktu rehat nanti, kalau ada apa apa. _.roger_ dekat aku. aku nak kau lebih rapat dengan dia.. pastu kenalkan dekat aku _eh eehh_... . Kalau dia ajak kau makan sama sama, kau ikut jer. Nanti aku ikut senyap senyap dari belakang. kehkehkeh"

Aku mula buat muka ( ** _cam gini (T_T''') )_**

"Apa apa saja lah Miya. Ye ye.. aku akan buat. Aku akan buat..."

"Jadi, apa cete kau dengan Reon. hari ni datang sekolah sama sama nampak.." Miya dengan senyuman yang mengerikan tu terus bertanya pada aku.

"Tak ada apa sangat. kami dua cakap tentang Aimer dan lagu lagu dia. Aku pun tak sangka yang Reon pun suka lagu lagu dari _Aimer_."

Sampai saja di dalam kelas, aku baringkan kepala atas meja dengan kedua dua tangan di dalam seluk baju.

Miya turut membaringkan kepalanya sambil memandang ke atas.

" _Wow_.. itu berita yang menarik. Lepastu?"

"Eh kejap. " Miya memandang aku dengan penuh rasa tanya.

Aku tunjukkan perca Reon dekatnya, kemudian mata aku tak henti henti memandang di sekeliling kelas aku. Tak nampak kelibat Reon.

"Siapa punya perca yang kau pegang ni?"

" Reon.. aku lupa nak bagi dekat dia lagi.. aduhaiii"

 ** _aku ketukkan dahi dekat atas meja_**.

"Takpe lah tu. Benda ni...boleh jadi alasan untuk kau jumpa dengan dia lagi..kan?"

Betul juga apa yang Miya katakan.

" _Yosh_...! Rehat nanti.. stick dengan perancangan kita! Oh?"

 _Kriiinggggg_!

Bunyi loceng sekolah sudab berbunyi dan membuatkan Miya mengundukan diri.

Dari luar kelas, sempat pulak dia Wink wink mata dekat aku. Alahai...perempuan tu.

Aku _still_ baring lagi kepala ni dekat atas meja. Kan bagus lau meja aku dekat dengsn tingkap. Nyaman _narrr_ lau ada angin sepoi sepoiii. Boleh juga aku tidur. **_Hehek_**.

tapi pandangan itu beralih apabila kerusi ditarik dan satu tubuh duduk atasnya.

Ah Reon... pelajar lelaki yang agak senyap dalam kelas aku. Tapi dialah pelajar lelaki harapan kelas aku juga. sebab dia pandai sedangkan aku _dungu_. ciannya aku.

 ** _Ketua kelas memanggil aku._**

"Hitomi san! Hari ni, giliran awak padamkan papan hitam. Dan balik nanti tolong kemaskan kelas juga!" Aku buat buat muka tak kisah. Namun, apa kan daya nasib ini.

Kalau ikutkan hari hari, aku buat kerja rutin ni. Bertabahlah diri.

Pemadam yang di atas meja tu, aku ambil . Berhenti.

"Oh..."

" Kenapa Hitomi san...? Padamlah papan hitam tu sebelum Harima sensei datang"

Sindir ketua kelas dekat aku dengan gelak tawa mereka kumpulan pelajar perempuan.

"Weh _dungu_.. cepatlah padam. Ke kau ni pekak nak mampus. hahahaha!"

Aku cuma mampu gelak bersahaja untuk menutup rasa sakit di hati.

Dengan gerak tangan yang pantas aku, aku padamkan segala kata kata ejekan dan sindiran di papan hitam itu.

 ** _Malu_**?

Memang aku malu. lagi lagi dalam kelas ini, Reon nampak semua kejadian yang terjadi.

Ia sudah 1 minggu Reon berada di sekolah ini. Aku lupa nak bagitahu.. Reon merupakan pelajar lelaki peralihan dari sekolah yang berasal dari Tokyo. Sekolah yang terkenal dan memang untuk orang orang kaya je.

Memang tak dinafikan kalau Reon tu anak orang yang kaya. Kalau tak silap aku , ayah dia seorang usahawan syarikat yang memajukan _Arena Mall_ untuk aktiviti _Esport_ di Tokyo. _Pergghhh gempak beb!_

 ** _Aaahhh! Puff!_**

Aku tersungkur jatuh apabila ada kaki yang menghalang langkah kaki aku. satu kelas riuh dengan gelak tawa. cermin mata yang jatuh aku cuba cari di setiap bawa meja.

Cemas...takut...sedih... . semua itu aku rasa.

Tiba tiba ada tangan yang menghulurkan cermin mata dekat aku. aku sambut cepat cepat dan pakai lalu aku mendongak ke atas.

"Reon..." kelas menjadi senyap.

Tangan yang dia hulurkan, aku sambut dengan erat.

Aku kemaskan pakaian aku dengan muka yang tertunduk malu. Ya. Jangan kau sangka aku ni tak pandai nak menangis! Ada lah sikit air mata kat kelopak mata aku ni.

"Awak _okay_..?"

" Saya okay..te..terima kasih, Reon."

Harima sensei sudah sampai. semua pelajar dalam kelas juga sudah duduk di tempat masing masing dengan muka yang masih tak puas hati untuk membahan diri aku.


	6. Part 2 - ii

**Bunyi loceng**

waktu rehat sudah berbunyi. Para pelajar kelas B juga sibuk mengemas buku buku di atas meja, ada yang simpan dalam rak meja dan ada yang masih cuba menyelesaikan masalah aktiviti latihan yang sensei bagi. Siap garu garu kepala _pulak_ tu.

Aku? atas meja memang dah siap kemas pun! kepala aku jer yang dah bertapak atas meja ni.

Angin dari jendela kelas aku tak henti henti meniup langsir hinggakan, aku sendiri rasa hampir nak terlelap. Tiba tiba aku rasa ada bayang bayang hitam di depan aku. Mata aku yang layu layu tertutup ni, cuba aku bukakan dengan perlahan lahan. Terbeliak.

Satu wajah bersamaan gigi putih nyer menampakkan lagi riak muka yang ceria itu membuat aku terkejut lalu bangun terduduk.

Reon menyapa aku.

"Yo.."

Mata aku langsung tidak berkelip. Langsung tak lari daripada memandang dia.

 _Cluck! Cluck! Cluck!_

petikan jari Reon membuatkan aku tersedar dari lamunan.

"Jom...kita pergi makan." ajak Reon.

"Oh.. um tak apa lah Reon.. saya tak nak pergi rehat. Nak duduk dalam kelas ni jer."

kataku dengan kepala yang _"landing_ " balik atas meja. Tiba tiba tangan aku dicapai olehnya membuatkan aku rasa terpinga pinga.

"Awak tak takut ke kalau awak kena buli lagi nanti... sorang sorang dalam kelas"

Bila fikirkan apa yang Reon katakan itu, membuatkan tubuh badan aku rasa _seram sejuk_.

Tak dapat dibayangkan kalau cermin mata aku hilang lagi.

Dan tanpa membuang masa, Reon terus tarik tangan aku keluar daripada kelas. Para pelajar kelas B sudah rasa tidak selesa bila nampak aku dengan Reon bersama. Seolah-olah Reon penyelamat aku.

Yup. aku pun turut merasakan itu.

 **Di Cafeteria**.

"Hitomi-san, awak nak makan apa? Saya akan belanja awak. Jangan risau"

Reon tersengeh memandang aku. Aku pulak yang rasa tersipu sipu malu.

"Mana mana saja lah, Reon. Saya tak nak susahkan awak, "

Entah kenapa Reon nampak ceria semacam _pulak_ hari ni.

Selesai membeli roti dan air kotak susu coklat, kami berdua bersiar siar sikit di kawasan depan bangunan sekolah. Dan di sebelah kirinya terdapat satu gelangang bola keranjang. di sebelah gelangang tu pula, ada sebuah stadium tertutup kami.

Oh kalau nak cari tempat berenang, tuu atas tuu.. _Haa_ situ lah tempat Miya selalu berlatih. Aku pun kadang kadang ada pergi tengok dia berlatih. Memang nampak gorgeous giler.

Sampai _jer_ kat satu kawasan padang bola sepak, aku dan Reon duduk di bangku panjang. Ya Tuhan, tak dapat bayangkan perasaan ketika ini. Sungguh nyaman angin di sini. Aku langsung tak tahu _pulak_ kalau ada kawasan macam ni. Sambil menghirup air kotak susu coklat, aku perhatikan keadaan di sekeliling.

Kejap jap jaappp. Apsal aku dengan Reon jer kat sini?!! **_OMG ! (••)/""!!_**

Reon masih lagi dengan muka ceria yang menakutkan tu.

"Re...Reon...ke..kenapa kita dua saja kat sini?"

"Oh..kenapa? Awak tak suka ke kalau saya dan awak saja di sini?"

"Bu..bukan macam tu lah! Aku takut kalau kalau kita dua kena _tangkap basah!_ " kata aku dengan perasaan yang panik. Apatah lagi dengan muka aku yang merah padam sekarang ni!

 _Ahahahahahaha!!_

Gelak tawa Reon memecahkan suasana rehat itu.

"Dia... ketawa..." hati aku berbisik.

Aku mula rasa segan. Roti berperisa strawberi yang Reon belanjakan tadi, aku makan dan sumbat sikit sikit dalam mulut aku. Reon masih tergelak lalu berkata

"Apa pula _tangkap basah?_ Mana ada kita dua buat benda tak senonoh pun. Saya selalu lepak dekat sini sambil dengar lagu. Kadang kadang tu terlelaplah juga."

" Oh...pandai awak cari _port lepak_ yang sesuai eh. Tak sangka.. tempat ni pun nampak nyaman dan menenangkan."

Reon mengiyakan kata kata aku dengan anggukan.

"Balik nanti, kita..."

"Oh ya saya lupa!" Aku mencari cari benda yang aku lupa sangat sangat nak bagi dekat jejaka _cumil_ depan aku ni.

"Nah...perca awak. Tapi saya minta maaf. sebab saya dah terguna balik pagi tadi...hahaha?" Aku hulurkan perca tersebut kepadanya.

Reon mengambil perca itu dari tangan aku hinggakan tangan kami bersentuhan lagi. Aku pulak tiba tiba rasa segan balik. Alamak ayy.

Reon menolak tangan aku perlahan lahan.

"Tak apa.. awak simpan _jer_ perca tu. Saya tak kisah pun. " kata Reon pada aku sambil menyedut air kotak susu coklat nya.

Aku agak terkejut. Tak tahu nak kata apa.

"Oh..okay...um.. tak apa kah Reon?" tanya aku balik padanya.

"Yup. tak kisah pun." jawab Reon sambil tersenyum.

Aku memandang wajahnya sekali lagi dengan perasaan yang berbunga bunga.

"Kalau macam tu, saya simpan perca awak ni sebagai kenangan persahabatan kita berdua!" kata aku dengan penuh teruja.

 **Reon** tergelak lagi.

Tiba tiba tangannya menyentuh kepala aku. Aku kaku. Dan mata aku menatap wajahnya. Cuba untuk larikan lirik mata ke tempat lain.

Sesekali, aku aturkan cermin mata aku yang mulai jatuh ke depan.

"Saya harap kita akan jadi kawan yang baik dan terbaik pas ni. dan jangan risau.. saya akan jadi penyelamat awak daripada jadi mangsa buli oleh pelajar pelajar lain."

"Wah cepatnya!!" kata aku dalam hati.

"Ba...baiklah" kepala aku masih tertunduk.

"Lepas habis sekolah nanti, kita balik sama sama lagi okay?"

"Oh...haip! " Kata aku dengan muka yang agak gembira.

Ya. Gembira yang tak terhingga. Rasa terharu pun ada. Tak pernah lagi aku ada kawan lelaki sebaik dia. Ya lah. Aku tak pandai bergaul dengan mana mana pelajar sekolah di sini. Kalau ada pun, dengan Miya saja.

Perbualan kami lebih banyak pada dunia muzik. Aku tak ingin berbicara mengenai siapa diri aku. Aku rasa segan.

Habis saja bunyi loceng rehat, kami berdua balik menuju kelas bersama sama.


	7. Sambungan Part 2 - ii

**_Oh ya._**

 _kelas peralihan_ selepas ini. Aku pun tanpa lengah, ambil segala peralatan sekolah yang diperlukan untuk aktiviti kelas yang seterusnya. Memandangkan aku pelajar yang mengambil dalam bidang mata pelajaran _seni visual_ , aku kena lebih bersemangat daripada yang lain.

Al maklumlah, mata pelajaran ini merupakan mata pelajaran kegemaran aku.

 **Nana Sensei,** guru wanita yang mengajar kami dalam mata pelajaran ini memberikan kami sedikit tips untuk melukis gambaran.

"Baiklah semua. Dah bersedia? Hari ni, saya nak buat pengumuman . Memandangkan setiap tahun kita akan adakan **_Festival_** di sekolah, saya nak kalian lukiskan apa apa saja yang terbuku dalam hati korang untuk _projek seni_ kali ni. Saya cuma bagi satu konsep saja. Konsep itu kena bertepatan dengan perasaan kasih sayang. _Yes. it's about_ _L.O.V.E_ "

Pelajar pelajar lain mulai bising. ada yang tak suka, ada yang suka. Dan aku? Aku tak tahu nak lukis apa. _aaaaaa_!

"Saya cuma bagi korang masa 7 bulan lebih untuk selesaikan projek ini sebelum _Musim Luruh_. Dan pastikan! Pada _musim luruh_ nanti, saya nak kamu!" Nana sensei menunjukkan jarinya pada aku.

Aku memandang ke kiri dan kanan.

" Y..Ya... Nana sensei?"

"Saya nak kamu bertanggunjawab atas semua hasil lukisan pelajar lain. Maksud saya, saya lantikkan kamu sebagai ketua."

"A...Apa? Tapi Nana Sensei.. kenapa saya?"

"Tak apa, Hitomi-san. awak kan berbakat"

bisik seorang pelajar perempuan yang duduk bersebelahan aku dengan senyumannya .

Aku memandang wajah _Nana sensei_ dengan anggukan yang was was. Bukan apa, aku tak pernah lagi setakat ni dijadikan sebagai ketua dalam mana mana bidang atau aktiviti. lagi lagi untuk projek seni begini.

"Baiklah, itu saja projek seni yang saya dapat berikan pada kalian setakat ini. Kalau ada apa apa tanya pada saya di bilik guru. Hitomi-san, selesai kelas nanti, jumpa saya di bilik guru. Okay semua, kita mulakan kelas"

Aku cuma anggukan kepala.

 **30 minit berlalu.**.. ketika sedang menggambarkan patung di depan, fikiran aku masih tak henti henti untuk berfikir mengenai projek tersebut.

 **Ai**? Kasih Sayang? Kenapa _Nana sensei_ bagi konsep macam tu ? Ah.. ia buat fikiran aku kusut!! Rungut aku dalam hati.

"Psst... " bisik seorang pelajar perempuan yang duduk di sebelah aku.

"Hitomi-san, agak agaknya... untuk projek seni tahun ni, awak nak lukis apa ye?"

Arima Rikka bertanya padaku.

"Ta.. tak pasti lagi, Arima-san." kata aku dengan riak wajah yang kurang selesa dengan pertanyaannya.

"Oh..ye ke? um... saya rasakan. saya nak lukis gambaran seorang gadis yang cintakan kebebasan!" katanya dengan nada suara yang berkeyakinan.

"Betul ke? Um.. agak bagus juga idea awak tu, Arima-san. "

Arima Rikka mulai bermain main dengan berus di _kanvas_ lukisannya. Aku memandang Arima Rikka dengan senyuman yang nipis.

Mungkin juga pelajar perempuan yang duduk di sebelah aku ni inginkan _kebebasan_ dalam hidupnya namun, kebebasan itu tak dapat dimiliki olehnya. kata hatiku.

Aku hanya mampu berfikir menggunakan naluri aku sebagai seorang pelajar seni. Dan aku masih tidak ada jawapan untuk _projek seni_ ini. Tapi tak mengapa. Masa masih panjang. **_HOHOHO_**!!

 ** _Di kelas A_**...

Seperti biasa, Miya mengikuti kelas renang. Bunyi _riuh rendah_ para pelajar di kelas tersebut langsung tidak dihiraukan. Wajah serius dan _fokus_ oleh Miya yang menanti bunyi _wisel_ membuatkan dia lebih bersemangat dan berkeyakinan. itu yang dirasakan oleh para pelajar di bilik renang tersebut.

Sorakan dan jeritan para pelajar lain menambahkan lagi semangat Miya untuk membuat yang terbaik.

Satu terjunan hebat dan gerakan renang yang pantas yang dilakukan oleh Miya dengan gaya renang bebas membuat para pelajar bersorak lebih lagi.

Tidak mahu mengalah dengan pesaing yang lain; sampai saja kaki Miya menyentuh dinding dan membuat pusingan baru, Miya terus berenang gaya bebas tanpa menghiraukan pesaing yang lain. Bagi Miya, air merupakan " _kawan_ " nya. Dan kerana itu, Miya harus bersatu dan memahami kemahuan dia dengan air. Air umpama semangat dan " _pelindung_ " dia untuk terus maju ke depan.

Tercunggap cunggap mencari nafas. Miya akhirnya dapat mengalahkan pesaing yang lain. Termasuk Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi memandang Miya dengan pandangan yang agak tajam malah sombong. Miya masih cuba mencari nafas sambil tersenyum. Tangan tangan kawan perempuan sekelasnya disambut sebagai bantuan untuknya naik ke permukaan atas.

"Awak hebatlah, Miya. Dan setiap kali pertandingan mesti awak yang menang!" kata salah seorang kawannya.

"Hahaha. Alah, saya biasa biasa saja...Tak payahlah puji sangat..".


	8. Part 2 - iii

**Kiyoshi** yang berbual bersama kawan kawan lelakinya dari tadi, datan menuju ke arah Miya. Miya yang juga turut perasan akan kehadiran Kiyoshi, beralih menghadap Kiyoshi dengan tangan yang bersilang di dada.

 _"Yo Miya. You won again today. Nice!_ "

lagak Kiyoshi dengan rambut depan yang ditarik ke belakang membuatkan Miya berasa menyampah.

Eleh _mamat playboy_ ni, nak speaking indah. Belajar pun ke laut. harapkan muke je hensem.

Bisik Miya dalam hati.

 _"Of course_ , Kiyoshi. Sebab saya kan wakil perenang harapan untuk sekolah kita. Dan untuk apa saya nak mengalah pada para pelajar yang lain, lagi lagi dengan awak.. kan?"

Senyuman sinis dari Miya membuatkan Kiyoshi berasa tidak senang. Malah riak mukanya yang sombong kelat tadi kini bertukar menjadi wajah yang tak puas hati tetapi tetap bersabar. Kesian.

Pelajar perempuan lain di belakang Miya tergelak kecil mendengar _kata kata pedas_ Miya. Pandangan tajam antara mereka berdua membuatkan suasana sedikit serius.

 ** _Clap clap clap!!_**

"Semua! latihan renang kita sudah selesai. korang boleh tukar pakaian dan balik ke kelas!" arah _Lee Sensei_ kepada kelas A.

Miya yang tidak suka membuang masa terus beredar dari situ tanpa kata apa apa lagi kepada Kiyoshi. Setelah beberapa pelajar selesai menukar pakaian dan beredar dari bilik renang tersebut, tiba tiba Kiyoshi menarik tangan Miya lalu menyandarnya ke dinding.

Miya terkejut dan terpinga pinga dengan tindakan Kiyoshi. Tangan kiyoshi yang menghalang diri Miya untuk melarikan diri menghentikan pergerakannya. Kiyoshi kemudian memandang wajah Miya dengan pandangan yang tajam beserta senyuman yang jahat. Miya turut menunjukkan muka serius dan marah.

"Saya tak sangka, perempuan macam awak ni tak ada perasaan malu."

Mata mereka saling bertemu, lalu Miya mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"Apa ni Kiyoshi? Kalau awak tak puas hati pun dengan saya, tak perlu awak nak halang jalan saya sampai macam ni? Rimas tau tak?,"

kata Miya dengan perasaan yang tidak selesa. Bukan apa, kedua dua tangan Kiyoshi menghalang dia untuk bergerak, malah muka _mamat jambu_ tu dekat dengan wajahnya. Kiyoshi _ketawa sinis_ lalu melepaskan Miya.

Miya memandangnya dengan muka yang serius.

"Awak nak apa, Kiyoshi?"

"Soalan yang bagus, Miya. Memang itu yang saya mahukan."

"Saya ada permintaan dekat awak. "

 ** _Permintaan?_**

permintaan apa pulak ni. Kalau nak suruh aku pergi tackle mana mana perempuan untuk dia tak payahlah. Aku tak ada masa untuk buat kerja bodoh dia ni.

"Apa dia? cepatlah cakap. Tak lama lagi kelas lain akan bermula."

"Saya nak awak kenalkan Hitomi-san pada saya.." kata kata Kiyoshi membuatkan Miya terkejut lalu ketawa geli hati.

( _( TДT) - muka Kiyoshi saat itu.)_

"Weh, apa yang lucu sangat? Saya cakap benda betul kot.."

"Setahu saya, taste perempuan awak yang pandai melawa dan kaya. Ni, awak nak suruh saya kenalkan kawan perempuan saya tu pada awak? AHAHAHAHA. " Miya tergelak sampai terkeluar air mata.

"Suka hati saya lah. Yang penting saya nak berkenalan dengan Hitomi Yuki. Dan saya tahu awak suka Reon tu." kata kata Kiyoshi membuatkan Miya berhenti ketawa lalu memandang wajah Kiyoshi.

"Ma...macam mana awak tahu...?"

"Alah, awak fikir saya buta ke?"

Miya berasa terkejut dengan apa yang disampaikan dari mulut Kiyoshi.

"Kalau awak tak kenalkan Hitomi-san pada saya, saya akan bagitahu pada semua pelajar dekat sekolah ni yang awak sukakan Reon."

Miya mulai tak berasa nyaman.

Dia nak **_blackmail_** aku ke?

Dan...

"Okay okay... saya akan buat! saya akan buat. Tapi kalau awak hebohkan hal itu pada satu sekolah ni, jaga awak!" ugut Miya dengan rasa tak senang.

Comel juga Miya ni bila serius. Puji Kiyoshi dalam hati sambil tersenyum.


	9. Sambungan Part 2 - ii (10-27 02:23:09)

**_Di bilik guru..._**

Aku dengan langkah yang agak _kekok_ , masuk ke bilik guru bersama buku buku rujukan mata pelajaran _Seni Visual_. Tiba tiba, beberapa buku yang menghalang pandangan aku di ambil oleh seseorang.

Oh, **Saki**.

Saki yang lebih dikenali sebagai pelajar lelaki akhir tahun, penolong ketua pelajar, membantu aku membawa beberapa buku yang ada di tangan aku. Saki ni memang rajin tolong orang. Sebab itu para guru melantik dia sebagai penolong ketua pelajar. aku pun turut berasa lega apabila ada tangan yang membantu. _Hehe_.

"Terima kasih, Saki-san." ucap aku dengan badan yang sedikit menunduk.

"Oh.. kamu dah sampai Hitomi-san. "

Beberapa kertas diberikan oleh _Nana sensei_ kepada aku, lalu aku mengambilnya dengan berhati hati. mesti berkenaan _projek seni visual_ ni.

"Hitomi-san.. saya nak awak edarkan lembaran set kertas ini pada semua pelajar yang mengambil pendidikan seni visual. dan pastikan esok, kamu catat rupa gambaran lukisan mereka. dan bagi pada saya awal lagi."

sambil mendengar arahan _Nana sensei,_ aku membelek belek kertas projek seni di dalam tangan aku.

"Maafkan saya, nana sensei. Projek ni mengambil masa yang panjang, bukan? bagaimana kalau ada pelajar yang sudah menyiapkannya terlalu awal?"

aku bertanya.

"itu tidak akan jadi masalah, Hitomi-san. Saya sudah tempah bilik kosong di tingkat tiga bersebelahan dengan _bilik Muzik_. Di situ, hasil lukisan seni korang akan disimpan buat sementara sebelum _Festival musim luruh_ bermula.." kata _Nana sensei_ kepada aku. Aku mengangguk tanda faham.

 ** _Terkejut..._**

"Sa...saki-san!" mata aku berkelip kelip.

Saki tergelak serba salah.

"Bila masa awak-... saya fikir awak dah beredar selepas tolong saya.."

Aku menutup bilik guru dengan perlahan lahan dan berjalan menuju ke kelas.

"Nampaknya, tahun ni awak yang akan bertambah sibuk. Tahniah sebab dilantik sebagai ketua..." ucapan itu menbuatkan aku berasa sedikit segan. Alah, Saki-san ni...

"Te...terima kasih, saki-san. Saya akan cuba buat yang terbaik! "

Senyuman Saki membuatkan aku berasa semangat untuk melaksanakan tugas dengan lebih baik untuk tahun ini. Bukan apa, tahun lalu kalau tak silap aku, Saki adalah ketua bagi _kelas pendidikan seni visua_ l untuk _projek seni_ tahun lepas. Dan tak sangka pula tahun ini, jawatan itu beralih pada aku. Jadi, aku kena buat yang terbaik dan buktikan pada Saki-san yang aku turut dapat melukis di kanvas kosong dengan lebih menarik!

Lambaian tangan Saki-san disambut aku dengan lambaian yang sama.

Setibanya di kelas, Aku mengambil beg sekolah yang aku gantungkan di sisi meja.

Semua pelajar tak kelihatan. Aku mengeluh. Ye lah. memang kerja aku lah macam ni. Setiap hari.

aku menyeluk sesuatu ke dalam beg sekolah aku lalu rambut depan aku, aku klipkan dengan rapi.

Rambut pendek yang membuat aku berasa rimas, aku ikatkan.

"Yosh! "

Dengan semangat yang masih berkobar kobar ni, aku padamkan papan hitam. Aku tahu ini menyakitkan. Menyakit hati apabila dibuli oleh pelajar pelajar sekelas aku sendiri. Tapi _kepahitan_ ini merupakan satu _rangsangan_ untuk aku lebih memajukan diri tanpa berasa putus asa sedikit pun. Sedikit air mata di kelopak mata aku berselindung di sebalik bulu bulu mata ni aku tepiskan.

Reon yang baru saja sampai, memerhati gelagat aku di luar kelas.

"Hitomi-san" Sebatang penyapu di tangannya dengan _riak_ wajah yang ceria memberikan aku sedikit harapan.

"Biar saya tolong awak kemaskan kelas. Nanti, bolehlah kita balik awal"

Aku yang dari terhenti apabila namaku dipanggil, meneruskan kerjaku mengangkat kerusi para pelajar kelas B.

Kalaulah Reon tahu tentang perasaan aku sekarang ini...

Perasaan ini bukan setakat lega, tapi gembira yang tak terhingga. Bila orang yang kau suka dalam diam diam, ada di sisi kau di saat kau memerlukan.

Rasa penat dibuli tu pun macam dah hilang ditiup angin.

Gelak tawa mengisi ruang kelas kami.

 _(muzik background: Aimer -Omoideha Kireide :3 )_

Dan tanpa disedari, ada beberapa pelajar perempuan di luar kelas memerhati Yuki dan Reon.

Pandangan mata itu bukan pandangan biasa. Bukan pandangan yang selalu diberikan terhadap Yuki. Disebabkan kehadiran Reon di sisi Yuki, setiap rancangan mereka bertiga tidak dapat dilaksanakan dengan begitu baik.

"Mari kita beredar.. tunggulah Yuki... Aku akan kerjakan suatu hari nanti."

 ** _Waktu balik..._**

Aku yang siap mengikat tali kasut, menunggu seseorang di luar bangunan sekolah tersebut.

"Yukiiii...!" jeritan itu membuatkan aku tercari cari pemilik suara tersebut.

Oh Miya rupanya. Tangan miya melambai lambai ke arah aku lalu aku membalas lambaiannya.

Tiba tiba aku ternampak susuk tubuh _lembaga_ yang aku kenal. Bukan **_lembaga hitam_** ye. Haaaa tuu lembaga Kiyoshi !

Aku menarik tangan Miya lalu berbisik kepadanya.

"Miya, apsal Kiyoshi macam datang ke arah kita dua ni?"

"Hai... " Sapa Kiyoshi pada kami berdua.

Wajah Miya yang serba tak kena _jer_ aku nampak membuat aku tertanya tanya.

" Hahaha.. kau mesti kenalkan, Yuki? Ini Kiyoshi. Houda Kiyoshi."

"Memang tau sangat...siapalah yang tak kenal lelaki popular dengan taik hensem muka dia kat sekolah ni.." kata aku bersahaja yang membuatkan Kiyoshi berasa sedikit segan.

"Hahaha..ma...maaf.."

"Hitomi-san, awak balik sendiri ke? Kalau sendiri, saya boleh hantar awak balik sama dengan saya"

pelawa Kiyoshi pada aku. Miya cuma senyap dengan senyuman yang entah pape la dekat tepi.

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

" Tak perlu. saya balik dengan orang lain..."

kata kata aku tadi membuatkan keadaan menjadi kebetulan apabila sepasang tubuh Reon datang ke arah kami.

Ini membuatkan keadaan menjadi berasa pelik.

"Jom, Hitomi-san... "

Tangan aku ditarik perlahan lahan oleh Reon dengan wajahnya yang ceria. Pandangan _sinis_ Reon terhadap Miya dan Kiyoshi membuatkan aku berasa tidak selesa.

Namun, entah kenapa saat itu aku menghentikan tangan Reon untuk berhenti seketika.


End file.
